1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an imaging device. Specifically, one embodiment of the present invention relates to an imaging device including a plurality of pixels provided with photosensors. Further, one embodiment of the present invention relates to an electronic device including the imaging device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. For example, one embodiment of the present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Further, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a memory device, a processor, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device generally means a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. Thus, a semiconductor element such as a transistor or a diode and a semiconductor circuit are semiconductor devices. A display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, an electro-optical device, an imaging device, an electronic device, and the like may include a semiconductor element or a semiconductor circuit. Therefore, a display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, an electro-optical device, an imaging device, an electronic device, and the like include a semiconductor device in some cases.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imaging devices are normally incorporated in mobile phones, and have come into widespread use (e.g., Patent Document 1). In particular, CMOS imaging sensors have advantages of low price, high resolution, low power consumption, and the like as compared with CCD image sensors. Many of imaging devices of recent years are formed using CMOS image sensors.